


Flame

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sometimes Fraser's not sure if the feeling is mutual.





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Flame

## Flame

  
by Keyla Sheppard  


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, don't sue.

* * *

Sometimes when you're in his bed, fingers running through his hair and his breath ghosting over your stomach you think that maybe it's not just you.  
  
Maybe it's him too.  
  
But then you watch him and you start to doubt it again.  
  
That your _more/need/give/please_ is lost on him.  
  
You can't know for sure, he's never been that easy to read all the way through. Like a book that's been ripped in half while you're reading it. And the rest is there but you have to work harder to find out what goes where.  
  
But now he's lying in your arms and you can't help but think he's there because he understands, feels just the same.  
  
Maybe his _want/more/take/have_ is just the same as your _more/need/give/please_ and maybe you do fit together. It feels like you fit together. You can feel it every time he lands on top of you and you get lost in his kiss. You feel it when he pushes slowly inside you and he can't take his eyes off you the whole way in.   
  
But sometimes your brain tries to interfere.  
  
_You've tried this before, it doesn't work. Perfect doesn't work._  
  
That's when you look at him and try to put the pages back together, put the information he's giving you in some sort of order. Figure out if what you feel is reflected back to you or if it's just your own hope painting it there over the real picture.  
  
Then he's murmuring nothings into your skin as he trails kisses down your body. While your hands are gripping into the sheets, trying to find something to grab onto his hands come up to yours and pry your fingers off the sheets so he can intertwine your fingers and hold on too.   
  
When you say please he smiles and there's an almost laugh there. He'll kiss you then and move just a little so you can get some friction, some of him.  
  
It's then that you're absolutely certain that he feels the same you do.   
  
He looks at you and there's a small grin on his face and a shine in his eyes that you only ever seen then. He leans down and kisses you and you're lost there.   
  
He shifts his head a little where it rests against your chest and your fingers stall in his spiky hair until he stops moving again and then they start again. He moves again so your hand falls from his head and rests at the base of his neck where the short blonde hairs rub against your fingertips. Then he turns his head so he can see you.  
  
Smiles.  
  
"Stop thinking so loud."  
  
And he knows, can probably see it in your eyes, the way every time he looks at you from next to you, or on you, or across the room he can see the small flame of doubt. That small flicker that you're not sure will build or just blow out.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
And you do mean it. Sorry about doubting him, sorry about everything. But he just smiles like you knew he would and stretches up to kiss you softly before moving and laying next to you instead of on top of you.  
  
He closes his eyes and flops an arm over your stomach where his breath isn't warming it anymore. And before you can even think about closing your eyes and trying to sleep he scoots closer so his stomach is flat up against your side and his nose nuzzles in at your neck.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Frase. Sleep."  
  
And maybe it's the way he seems just oh-so-comfortable there, or the way he hangs on tighter to you when he says that or the way that smile never leaves his face but you know now.  
  
Know that he feels just the same.  
  
Your _more/need/give/please_ is just the same as his _want/more/take/have_ and that's enough for you.  
  
The End 

  
 

* * *

End Flame by Keyla Sheppard 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
